Road Trips and Umbrella Drinks
by Rebanut
Summary: A letter is found nearly 20 years after it's written, and returning it depends on a road trip to New England. Mostly fluff.


**Signed, Sealed and Delivered**

I don't own any part of Signed, Sealed and Delivered, I just really enjoy the show. This is my first SS&D fanfiction. Please let me know what you think, but please, but nice about it. Thanks in advance for reading and reviewing.

XOXOXOX

Norman and Rita sat in the dead letter office, working on organizing things. Norman was yet again changing his stamp collection. Rita was working on office supplies. Shane was running late, and Oliver was just entering the office. His daily routine of hanging his jacket, rolling up his sleeves and greeting his staff, no his friends, was done with the same pace, same tone, every day. He turned to greet Shane McInerney, to find she was not there yet.

"Rita, where is Ms. McInerney?" He asked, trying to act uninterested.

"Oh, she called and said she was meeting with an old friend, and would be a little late." Rita answered.

"Thank you." Oliver answered.

"Oh, and, she said she would bring coffee when she did come." Norman informed.

"Ahh, well, that is good news." Oliver said a bit put off. He had wanted to talk with Shane.

An hour had passed when Shane finally entered the office. She cheerfully passed out the large, hot coffees.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. McInerney." Oliver said.

"Thank you." She answered, knowing her sarcasm wouldn't be lost on him. She sat sipping her latte and asked. "What do we have today? Something good?" She asked.

"We have not yet chosen our letter for the day. Which shall it be?" Oliver asked rhetorically. He paced by the buckets of letters and packages. Suddenly, he stopped, turned heel and placed his hand into a bucket, pulling out an envelope. It was a small, letter sized envelope, seemingly to be a light blue shade. It was tattered and stained with dirt or grime of some type. The hand printed name and address had been destroyed due to becoming wet.

"This one." He said. He held it carefully by the corner, turning it over. The back was smudged with the same grime as the front. The postage was covered with the same foreign substance. Oliver walked to Norman, handing him the letter. "Norman? Would you be so kind as to retrieve a pair of gloves?"

"Umm, of course." Norman answered, as he jumped up in search of a pair of gloves. Moments later, he returned handing Oliver the thin pair of latex gloves.

"I'm sorry Norman. You misunderstood my request. The gloves are for you." He said, handing over the letter opener.

"For me?" Norman asked in disbelief. Oliver nodded.

Norman first examined the outside of the envelope.

"The stamp is a thirty two cent Love stamp." He announced.

"Norman, how do you know that? It's covered with goop." Shane said. He turned the letter on its side and held it to the light.

"I can see the image through the goop." He explained. Shane got up and walked over to where he was and looked at the image over his shoulder.

"Uhh…" She said seeing some image through the grease like substance.

"That puts it in the range of January 1, 1995 and January 9, 1999." Rita announced.

"That's an awfully big window." Shane acknowledged.

"The writing is obliterated by the substance. There are indents where the pen met the paper, but it's too difficult to see." He announced. Oliver, once again offered him the opener.

Norman took the sharpened tool in his hand, and carefully slid the blade along the top of the envelope. He reached inside and gently pulled out a colorful piece of writing paper. There was a row of the tiniest roses, faded from age, along the edge of the paper. It was dated more than seventeen years earlier.

"Umm, it's dated January 30, 1997." Norman informed the group.

"That significantly reduces the window." Rita said.

"Yes it does." Oliver agreed. "Continue Norman."

"The writing is anguished, forced almost. Definitely female, early thirties." He looked around the room at anxious eyes staring at him waiting for him to read the actual letter.

"Dear Dad,

There are things that always seem to be left unsaid between people. I don't even know where to begin. As I sit here, I feel nothing. There is a great numbness that has filled my body, and hollowed me out. I am just an empty carcass." He read.

"Eewww…" Rita said in just a bit more than a whisper.

"That is someone who sounds depressed." Oliver added.

"Well, at least back then, he or she may have been. Let's remember this letter was written a very long time ago." Shane said.

"True." Rita agreed. "Continue Norman."

"Yes…" He cleared his throat. "There seem to be regrets behind every door, around every corner. What if's everywhere. What if I'd forced you? What if I had stopped over tonight? What if I hadn't stopped by the store tonight? Why? That is my biggest question. My biggest regret… by far… well, there's really no point in this, right?" Norman continued.

Flash back to 1997. Norman's voice fades into a young woman, sitting at a kitchen table, writing and wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Uggh!" The woman said, balling a piece of paper and throwing it with anger across the room. There's a sound from behind her, then a hand falls onto her shoulder. It's her undoing.

"You OK?" Another woman's voice asked.

"I can't do this! How do I do this?" She asked, yelling, then breaking down into a pool of tears.

The taller blonde woman knelt beside her, hugging her with all her might. The pair wept together.

"What are you trying to do?" The second woman asked.

"Trying to write a letter to my dad."

"Oh, Michaela." Sara said hugging her best friend and roommate.

"I can't handle this… I can't! How am I supposed to do this?" She asked slamming her fist onto the hard wooden surface making a candle rattle. "Everyone is looking at me, me to take care of things. Like I have any clue how to do this? What if I totally screw this up?" She asked. "How do I do this? How am I supposed to stay strong for everyone? How am I supposed to hold Mom and Pete up?" She rambled.

"I don't know. I wish I did." Sara said.

"No you don't. If you did, that would mean you've been through it before, and I wouldn't want you to go through this." Michaela answered. "Sara, how am I supposed to go into that room and say goodbye to my dad? He's the most important person in my life. He's always been there for me, no matter what… He's always supported my choices." Tears streamed down her cheeks once more. "How do I do this? How?!"

"Why don't you put this to the side for now, and get through the services in the next few days…" Sara suggested, tears streaming down her face too.

"I- I can't. I need to do this." Michaela answered.

"Don't stay up too late." Sara said as she walked around a corner.

Michaela put her head down and sobbed.

Her cat stood up, resting her paws on Michaela's leg, pawing at her for attention. When Michaela looked down at her, she meowed and hopped into her lap. She seemed to know that her 'mommy' was hurting, and needed some comfort.

"Dear Dad…" She wrote once more. She had re-written the first half of the letter, and continued. "I can't believe you're gone. What the hell! You were supposed to be here for me, for Pete and Mom." She let herself wallow in her own pain and sorrow for a while longer before anger over took her. Her determination to get through the next couple of days over took her emptiness and pain, pushing her forward to finish the letter.

"Norman, don't stop!" Shane insisted. "Keep reading."

"I-I can't. It's blackened by whatever this is." He said indicating the black goop that covered the outside of the envelope. "It apparently seeped through the paper of the envelope and covered the writing paper as well. The bottom of the letter is smudged too badly." He said.

"Well. Is there anything else we can use to put the pieces of this puzzle together in order to give the letter to its rightful owner?" Oliver asked.

"The back of the envelope has writing." Rita said walking toward Norman. "I saw it when you were examining it. It's very small, but it's there." She got a little too close, making him uncomfortable. "See." She said pointing to some blue ink.

"Yes, you're right." Norman said.

"It looks like it's a zip code. 028" Rita read. "I can't read the rest."

"Hmm…" Shane said. "That should narrow it down for us."

"Yes, it does. It's a Rhode Island zip code. Middle Rhode Island to be exact." Rita said. "It could be Warwick, West Warwick, Coventry, East…"

"We get the general picture Rita, thank you." Oliver said, cutting her off.

"What now?" Norman asked.

Shane pulled out her laptop and began to type.

"OK, so we know, it's regarding the death of a father, family's names are Michaela and Peter, died end of January 1997." Shane repeated the facts at hand, as she typed. "In Rhode Island." She nodded toward Rita, acknowledging her addition of the facts found.

"Well… around that time frame, there were 42 deaths in Rhode Island of males. Cross matching the family names." Shane said to herself more than any of her friends who sat around her watching her fingers work their miracle.

"Here ya go!" She said. "Michaela and Peter Daniels lost their father to a massive heart attack at the age of 54 on January 30, 1997."

"Good Job Ms. McInerney." Oliver said. "Can you find Michaela now?"

"Oh, and Rita, it was Coventry. 02816." She smiled winking at her friend. Rita seemed proud of her correct guess.

"Yeah. She's 47, married with a daughter and living in southern Massachusetts." She read.

"Great. Can we get an address? I would like to give this back to her." Oliver said.

"Got it!" Shane said proudly. "Do you want to drop it in a priority envelope?"

"No. I want to make sure this letter gets to where it's going." Oliver said.

"Road trip!" Norman called out.

"Ms. McInerney, could you please make reservations for the four of us?" He asked.

She slammed one last key, and shut the laptop declaring she was done.

"I've always wanted to see Boston." Rita said.

"It's gorgeous this time of year." Shane said.

"And you know this how?" Oliver asked smiling at her. She just squinted at him, giving him a 'don't start' look before they walked out of the dead letter office.

The double couples walked up to an apartment building, found the buzzer for the apartment that the woman lived in.

"Who is it?" A little voice came.

"The US Postal service…" Oliver began, but was interrupted by a soft buzz of the door unlocking. The four made their way up the stairs and knocked on the door to the left. Oliver lifted his hand to knock when the door flew open and a little girl about eight years old bolted through as if being chased by a lion.

"Be outside mom!" She yelled as she ran smack into Norman.

"Sorry!" She called as she crashed onto the floor of the hall.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine! It's my cousin Lynnie's fault." She stated getting to her feet with just as little grace as she had come through it.

"I'm sorry. What is? And, who is Lynnie?" Norman asked.

"Lynnie is my cousin. She named me "Smashly" when I was born, and I've been cursed ever since." The little girl explained. "Who are you guys?"

"We're from the United States Post Office. Does Michaela live here?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, that's my mom. Hang on." The young lady said as she charged back through the door. "Mom! The mail man's here. He needs to talk to you." The little big brown eyed girl looked at Oliver and asked, "Do you work with my mom?"

"No, we don't. Does your mom work for the post office?" Oliver asked.

"I don't think so… but she does mail a lot of stuff." She said.

A few seconds later, the door opened with an older version of the little girl they'd just met standing there.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Michaela?" Rita asked.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" Michaela asked.

"May we come in?" Oliver asked.

"Of course, I'm sorry. Come in. Please, excuse the mess." She said welcoming her guests in. "I think I have OCD where cleaning is concerned. It seems like I work all day, only to find after ten hours, nothing is done! I start one project, then find another, then another…" She began.

"I do that same thing!" Rita exclaimed.

Michaela picked up some piles of clothes from the couch and placed them into a laundry basket.

"I swear these things multiply!" She laughed. "Can I get you something to drink? I just made a pot of French vanilla coffee, would you like some?"

After pouring cups of coffee, she joined them in the living room.

"Ashley said you're from the post office?" She asked.

"Yes. She also said you did a lot of mailing?" he asked.

"I'm in shipping. I do a lot of mailing for my job." The foursome ahh'd in unison, now understanding the little girl's comment.

"We're actually from the dead letter office." Oliver explained.

"Dead letter?" She asked.

"Yes. If there's a letter or package that can't be delivered or returned, we try to track down who it belongs to and deliver it to them." Shane explained.

"I'm so sorry." Oliver began. "I should have introduced my group. This is Shane McInerney, Rita Haywith, and Norman Dorman. I'm Oliver O'Toole, and I believe this belongs to you." He said handing over a letter.

"Me?" She asked.

"Yes. Can you take a look at it, and see if you recognize the writing or content of the letter?" Oliver asked handing her the envelope.

Michaela read the very beginning of it, tears threatened to spill over her lashes.

"Yes, it's mine. Well, I wrote it to my father." She admitted folding it and placing it back in the envelope. "Where did you get this from? I wrote this a very long time ago."

"It was dropped in our bucket to be sorted out. I know it's been a long time, but we thought you might want this back." Oliver offered.

"Thank you." She said.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Norman asked.

"No. I remember, all too well what it says." Michaela said, wiping her cheek of fallen tears.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened to your dad?" Shane asked.

"Ms. McInerney, I don't think that's appropriate. If she wanted to talk about it, she would." Oliver scolded.

"No. It's OK, really." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"He had a massive heart attack. Dropped dead in my parent's bathroom. There wasn't anything anyone could do." She explained.

"But in your letter…" Rita began, but quickly stopped herself.

"I say things like I should have made him do things… Yeah, those were wishful thinking scenarios. You know what they say about hind sight." She said, sniffling back the emotions.

"What things?" Shane pushed.

Oliver gave her a warning look, which, she of course, ignored.

"Things like… I could hear his cough as well as anyone. I could have suggested he go to the doctor. I knew his brother and sister were diabetic, maybe I should have said to him he needed to get checked. He smoked way too much, I could have asked him to quit. He ate crap. Maybe I could have cooked him a healthy meal now and then… I don't know! Maybe, if I had done something…. Anything… he'd be with me still." Michaela said sobbing.

"Or not." Oliver said.

She looked at him strangely. Shane elbowed him for his honesty that she thought was hurtful.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, it was your father's time to go?" Oliver asked. "Do you believe in God Ms. Daniels?" He asked.

"It's Prichard now, but yes, I do." She answered.

"Do you believe that He has already predestined your time to join him in Heaven?" He asked. Sniffles then began to come from Shane and Rita. He even noticed Norman wiping at his nose.

"I-I-I don't really know. I think believing that makes it easier to deal with. It lets me off the hook for the responsibility I should have for the lack of effort to derail his self-destructive behavior." She said matter-of-factly.

"How old was your father when he passed?" Norman asked. Everyone turned to him, surprised by his question. It wasn't so much the question, but that he had asked it.

"He was 54." She answered.

"Well over the age of consent, an individual, an adult, and he is who should carry the responsibility for his bad habits." Norman pointed out. "While you could have said something, if you look deep inside, you would have to admit to yourself, he probably wouldn't have listened to you anyway."

"Yeah, you're probably right." She said with a chuckle.

"Well, I believe we have done what we came here for. And, we will be on our way." Oliver said as he walked toward the door.

"Thank you for your time, your hospitality, and your story Mrs. Prichard." Oliver continued.

"Thank you for the letter. It's above and beyond, really, thank you." Michaela said as she closed the door behind them. The foursome walked quietly down the stairs to a bright sunny day.

"Did you believe what you said?" Shane asked.

"What?" Oliver asked in return.

"That we're all adults, and individuals, and we have to accept responsibility for our faults, bad habits." Shane clarified.

"Yes. I've come to realize these past few months that no matter how much we want something to be so, we cannot change the past, nor can we force those people to act the way we want. We have to accept the limits of our existence and our responsibility." He explained. The crew was quiet for a short while until a few miles down the road, when the quiet began to weigh on nerves, Oliver spoke up.

"Does anyone else want to tour Boston?" He asked. There was a sudden surge of cheerful chatter.

"Wait, Oliver, don't we have to get back to Colorado?" Shane asked.

"Not until tomorrow." He informed her.

"Tickets were cheaper to buy them open ended. We have two hotel rooms in downtown Boston. I thought Norman and I could share, while you and Rita shared. If that's acceptable?" He asked.

"Well, then… what does everyone want to see, or do, and eat?" Shane asked.

"Oooo, I have always wanted to see Faneuil Hall." Rita suggested.

"There is the Freedom Trail." Oliver offered.

"The New England Aquarium or Boston Museum of Science" Norman said.

"Those sound great!" Shane agreed.

"Isn't there something you want to see Ms. McInerney?" Oliver asked.

"Uhh… yes. There are some incredible five star Italian restaurants in the area. I would love to dine in an actual Italian place owned and run by Italians. I want a place where there is actually a chef preparing and cooking the food, just for you." She said with a scrumptious smile on her face.

"Not fond of chain restaurants?" Norman asked.

"It's not that. It's more that, we don't have this kind of culture in Denver." Shane explained. "Not that there aren't any good Italian places to eat at home, but this is real. This is real Italian. Real old fashion, Italian culture, neighborhoods, people, and foooood." She said rolling her eyes.

The balance of the afternoon was spent touring the city on a duck boat. The Freedom Trail was explored, Bunker Hill and the State house visited. Their last stop before dinner was Faneuil Hall. By early evening, they were famished. Shane Googled for a five star Italian restaurant, which wasn't far from where they were.

The maitre'd seated the quartet at a corner table. They shared appetizers and a bottle of wine. When their dinner finally arrived, they enjoyed a wonderful meal of pasta fagioli, lasagna, chicken parmesan and veal parmesan.

The meals eaten and their wine gone, the friends decided to walk back to their hotel to burn off some of the carb calories they'd just eaten. They joked and laughed on their way back to the rooms. Rita noticed a bar that was offering two for one fruity umbrella drinks with tiki torches at each outside table.

"Would you like to join me Norman?" She asked.

"Uh… I would love to. Thank you." Norman answered. "Uhh… Oliver, would you and Shane like to join us?"

"Thank you Norman, that sounds wonderful." Oliver said, but Shane caught the panicked look in Rita's eyes just in time to elbow Oliver. "Ugghh… but I think I'm going to call it an early evening."

"Shane?" Rita asked, still looking panicked.

"Oh, thank you, but…" She feigned a yawn, "I'm feeling rather tired. I think it's the wine."

"O-Ok. Well, we're going to enjoy some of the local sites, and grab a drink. We'll see you later?" Norman said.

"Yes. Have fun." Oliver said awkwardly.

"Good night." Shane said smiling at the couple as they parted ways.

When Norman and Rita were out of ear shot, Oliver looked at Shane McInerney and asked:

"What was _that_ all about?"

"_That_, was our Rita's way of telling us she wants to be alone with Norman." Shane answered with a sexy smile. "Not such a bad idea, if you ask me."

"What do you know?" He asked.

"Know? Nothing. It's more of an educated guess." She said with a giggle. "Oh, come on Oliver, you've seen them together. We all know how they feel about each other."

"Well, that's true." He said smiling. "So, are you really tired?"

"No." She laughed lightly. "I lied."

"Well then, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"How about a concert on the green? Or, we could go dancing?" She suggested.

"Dancing?" He clarified.

"Yes. I like dancing with you. I like the confidence you have with me in your arms." She said without regret.

Oliver raised an eyebrow to her, offered his arm and the couple walked the opposite way of their friends.

XOXOX

At a small hole in the wall drink club which was decorated right out of the 1960's beach bar, complete with fake parrots and sweet umbrella drinks, Norman and Rita sat across from each other, sipping their frozen treats. Both were sneaking peaks at the other. Finally, after three drinks, the alcohol kicked in enough for Rita to speak.

"Norman?" She began.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Would it be OK if, while we're walking down a street, maybe, I could take your arm?" She asked.

"That would be nice." Norman agreed. "I would be honored to have you on my arm Miss Haywith."

"Thank you."

Rita sipped her drink while Norman gulped his, and ordered another for both of them. Rita shyly smiled.

XOXOX

A few blocks away, Oliver O'Toole had come across a dance club. The theme for the night was classic ballroom dancing. Shane smiled.

"It's meant to be…" She said suggestively, taking him by the hand and leading him into the dance hall.

A tune from the world war error began to play. It was slow, and wonderfully dramatic. Big band. Although not Shane's music of choice, it seemed to fit their mood.

Shane stood off to the side as Oliver checked her bag and got them both drinks. Oliver watched from afar as Shane swayed to the music, seemingly content. He smiled as he walked to her with two bottles of cold water. She looked at him curiously.

"We don't need alcohol tonight." He said with a smile catching her off guard, making her blush. They sipped their water, then he took Shane by the hand, out stretching her arm in request. "Ms. McInerney? Care to dance?"

"Why, Mr. O'Toole, I would love to. That is why we came." She said taking his hand. He pulled her out onto the dance floor, twirling her around and into his arms. For nearly a full hour, they held each other close, feeling the other breathe. Hearts pounding from the closeness and the fast paced toe tapping they were doing. Dips, turns and twirls had them giddy, tired, and parched. The pair walked out of the dance hall arm in arm toward their hotel.

"We so need to do that again." Shane said.

"Yes, that was fun."

"It was. Thank you for indulging me." She smiled shyly.

"You're very welcome. I have to admit, I really do enjoy dancing." Oliver said.

"Not something you enjoyed before?" Shane asked.

"More that I didn't dance than I didn't enjoy it. I believe it has to do with my partner." He smiled down at her patting her hand that was holding his elbow as they walked arm and arm down the busy late night street in the heart of Boston.

The night air was cool, and the breeze blowing from the bay left goose bumps on Shane's arms. Oliver noticed, and took off his jacket and wrapped her in it. She smiled fondly at him.

"Oliver? How are things?" She asked.

"They're fine. Why?" He asked.

"Well, I was curious how you were doing since you mailed the letter to your wife." She asked.

"Oh. Uhh, I'm fine. Really. The divorce was final a couple weeks ago." He said.

"Final? That was fast." She said surprised.

"Well, it wasn't contested, and since Holly has been gone more than the three month waiting period…" His voice drifted off.

"Oliver, I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

"Thank you, but, it really is time to move on." He said. They walked the rest of the way back to the hotel chatting, and enjoying the city.

XOXOX

Norman and Rita were finally ready to head back. As they exited the bar, Norman offered Rita his arm. She smiled shyly and took it, laying her head on his shoulder for a moment. Norman smiled proudly.

They walked about half a block when Rita stopped abruptly.

"Norman?" She said. He had taken a stutter step ahead of her, and turned back to face her.

"Yes?"

"Do you think it would be OK if, maybe, sometime… well, if one of us was having a down day, maybe we could share a hug?" She boldly asked.

"Uhh… well, yes, of course. We are, after all, friends. And if friends are having a down day, then I believe a hug would help cure that." He said nervously.

"Good." She said taking his arm again and continuing their stroll.

They walked a little further when Rita slid her hand down his arm, and slipped it into his, entangling their fingers. Norman stared at her shocked from a side glance.

She rested her head on his shoulder, but said nothing more. Norman's chest welled with pride for having such a beautiful woman on his arm. They walked to Norman's door, when they noticed a sign "Do Not Disturb" hanging from the handle.

"Oh, Norman, maybe you shouldn't go in there." Rita warned.

"Well, Oliver knows I'd be coming back soon." He said staring at the sign.

"I know that Shane had wanted to talk to him about the letter he wrote his wife, they're probably still talking about it." Rita said. "Why don't you come to my room until they're done talking? We could watch a movie or something."

"Uhh… O-OK." He agreed nervously.

Rita opened the door to her and Shane's room and walked inside.

"Your room is very nice." Norman said.

"Yours isn't like this?" She asked.

"Well, yes, but you have a bigger tv and a nicer view. We have a lamp post outside the window which takes away from the view." He explained.

"Oh, I see." She slipped out of her shoes and sweater and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. Norman stood, hands folded in front of him, near the door. Rita patted the bed for him to join her. He walked in her direction, but sat on the opposite bed.

"What do you want to watch?" She asked.

"I don't know, what do you like?" He asked.

"How about something classic?" Norman picked up the remote and found a movie from the 1940's. They watched in silence for a few minutes until Rita opened the refrigerator and took out two bottles of water.

"Thank you." He said chugging the bottle nearly empty. Rita turned to face him.

"Norman?" She began. He looked up at her. "We're friends, right?"

"Of course. Yes. Most definitely, friends. Good friends." He said.

"Good." She scooted to the bed he was sitting on, shoulders touching.

"Norman?" Rita began, his eyes lifted to meet hers. "Do you think, since we're good friends, that, maybe, sometimes, it would be OK if I did this?" She asked as she kissed him on the cheek. He blushed deep, but before he could answer, she continued. "Or, maybe, this?" She asked as she kissed him on the other cheek. His hands fidgeted, and he became visibly nervous.

"Uhh… we-well…" He started, but Rita stopped him cold in his train of thought.

"But, you know what I would really like to do, Norman?" She asked. All he could do was let out a whimper sound from deep in the back of his throat. He barely shook his head. "This…" was her answer as she leaned forward, finally letting their lips touch.

Rita softly kissed his bottom lip, gently sucking it to hers. Her eyes fell shut as her head lifted just a bit, bringing their lips totally even. To her surprise, Norman encompassed her face with his hands, carefully rubbing his rough thumb over her delicate skin, pulling her closer. He turned her face so his lips covered hers more fully. He wrapped one arm around her waist to her back, pulling her to him. Their bodies melded together as his tongue swept her bottom lip.

Rita's arms went around Norman's neck holding him. She granted him access to her, kissing him more intimately. As their tongues became more acquainted, their passion built. She pushed Norman's coat from his shoulders, unbuttoned his shirt, and pushed that off to join the jacket.

It wasn't long before both were topless and laying back in the bed. Norman's lips covering Rita's with a passion and need. His fingers slowly slipped under the strap to her bra, sliding it down her arm, caressing the same path.

Suddenly Norman stopped and looked deep into Rita's eyes.

"What's wrong Norman?" She asked.

"It's just… I can't do this unless you know…"

"Know what?"

"Unless you know how much you mean to me. How much I care about you. You're very special to me Rita." He said. "And, I would never do anything…" She interrupted him with a passionate kiss.

"Make love to me Norman." She said staring in his eyes. "And, Norman, I love you too."

XOXOX

Shane and Oliver had made their way back to the hotel, and into Oliver's room. They talked about hopes and dreams, quirks, laughs and broken hearts. The pair stepped inside his room, the chatter continuous. Neither noticed the "do not disturb" sign hanging from the door handle.

They sat silent for a long while, before Oliver finally broke the silence.

"I'm OK with my divorce. I really am." He said.

"I'm glad. I really am." She said. "I want you to be happy Oliver, and I think this is the clean slate you need to be able to do that."

"You just might be right." Oliver said. He slowly slid his hand across to hers, gently resting his on hers. Shane's eyes bolted up to meet his. In his eyes, she saw smoldering lust, wonton desire, and dare she think, love? She couldn't remove her eyes from his, they were locked, both being unmistakably drawn to each other.

Shane leaned on her hand toward Oliver. Oliver slid onto his elbow, leaning closer to Shane, softly running the back of his hand on her cheek, dragging his finger along her jaw.

Shane ran her fingers through his hair, then along his ear, to his jaw.

"Stop me Shane." Oliver whispered all the while leaning closer to her.

"I don't want to stop you Oliver. Don't stop." She whispered, leaning to him.

Oliver stopped, letting Shane make her decision. The edges of her lips tipped at the ends, putting a sparkle in her eyes. Oliver's hand stroked her cheek as he drew her to him, pressing his lips to hers. Oliver pulled her to him, crushing his lips against hers. Shane gasped in surprise as his tongue invaded her mouth, tasting her, needing her. Their kiss deepened, hands explored previously off limits areas of each other. His reaction immediate to her body against his, her lips soft and sweet.

Shane McInerney wanted to move her relationship with Oliver O'Toole to the next level, but wanted it to be his decision. Oliver's hand slowly made its way up her side to rest gently on her breast. She arched into his touch, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, kissing him deeper.

"Ms. McInerney…" He whispered. Shane groaned, knowing from the tone of his whisper that this wasn't going to end well. Or, more to the point, it was going to end.

"Oliver, don't over think it…" She groaned.

He pushed himself back on his elbow, leaving Shane laying on the bed, chest heaving and lips swollen from their passionate encounter.

"Ms. McInerney… Shane…" He began. "Please don't misunderstand… I so want this to happen, I do."

"But…?" She asked.

"But… I don't want this to happen here. I think we need to shelf this, and pick it back up when we get back." He said.

"Oliver, wouldn't it make more sense to change things between us, here…." Shane asked. "To let loose in another city…"

"No. I care about you… I care for you. I want to move forward, but at home." Oliver clarified. "I don't want to blame it on the ambiance of some romantic city."

"You're still wearing your wedding ring?" She noticed.

"Habit. It is, however, something I want to address before we go any further." He answered. Oliver reached onto his third finger of his left hand, and took the gold band from his finger, placing it in his pocket. "It is time to say goodbye to the past." He whispered, tracing her jaw with his finger. He slowly leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips, letting his eyes close as he drew her lips into his. Shane's eyes drifted closed as her hand braced against the back of his head, her fingers dragging through his thick dark hair.

"And, perhaps, begin a new future." He whispered. Shane leaned in and kissed Oliver passionately.

The morning sun soaked through the open blinds, making Shane McInerney squint to chase the streaks of bright light away. She found it difficult to move and struggled to awaken, then she smelled him. A soft smile graced her lips. Oliver O'Toole. She hummed with satisfaction remembering the previous evening.

She pushed herself up on her elbow, looking down at his handsome face. It was too tempting not to touch him. She traced his facial outline starting at his eyebrow and followed it down to his chin. A simple smile played on his lips as well. She snuggled back into the crook of his arm, nuzzling his neck when she felt his grip on her tighten. He placed a sweet caress on the top of her head.

"Good Morning." She whispered.

"Good Morning. Sleep well?"

"I did. You?" Shane moaned again with a sleepy happiness. "Oliver?"

"Hmm?" He answered.

"You're sure we need to curb this until we get home?" She asked, blushing lightly.

He chuckled and rolled onto his side. He kissed her on the forehead and tapped the tip of her nose.

"I think it's for the best, yes." He answered smiling as he kissed her.

"A morning person, are you?" He joked.

"Aren't you?" She asked teasingly. His only answer was to pull her closer to him, and kissing her passionately.

Meanwhile, two door down…

The sun peeked through the blankets that were pulled completely over Rita's head. Norman was awake, had been for quite some time. He sat straight against the headboard, hands folded in his lap. Finally, Rita began to stir. He gulped with anticipation, unsure of how she would feel to find them in their current predicament.

He felt her hands wander up his leg, as if trying to identify who she was with. Her head poked out from under the sheet, holding it tight against her naked body. He smiled down at her. She blushed slightly as she realized what had transpired between the pair.

"Mornin'" she said rubbing her eyes and trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

"Uhh… Good Morning Rita."

She pulled herself up along his still nude form. Her delicate fingers rake through the patch of hair on his chest causing him to gasp in surprise.

"I think I drank too much." She admitted.

"Yes. I believe that would be an accurate assessment of our current situation." He confirmed.

"I'm glad I did though." Rita admitted.

"You are?"

"You aren't?"

"Yes. No." They said simultaneously.

"Please, ladies first." Norman offered.

"Yes. I'm glad I was finally able to get enough gumption to… define our perimeters." Rita admitted.

"Ahh. Well, if I'm being honest with you, and I am… I'm glad we finally took that step. Although, I do wish we had not quite jumped off the Zakim Bridge." He admitted.

"I'm sorry Norman. I had hoped to talk to you about my feelings, but I think the alcohol gave me a super boost of boldness… and I jumped your bones." She said.

"Well, as I said, I'm glad. And, I'm glad we got it out of the way." He took a deep breath. "Rita?"

"Yes Norman?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked.

"I would, very much." Rita smiled.

"Good. Maybe we can start over, and slow things down, just a bit." He said.

"Sure." Rita paused. "Norman?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think, maybe we could start slowing things down, after check out?" She said with a sexy smile on face.

"Well… I think that would be a good idea." Norman said as he slid back down onto the bed, pulling Rita onto his chest and kissed her lustfully.

An hour later, the couple was showered and dressed.

"I wonder what happened to Shane and Oliver?" Rita asked innocently. Just as the question left her lips, they opened the door, as Shane was about to knock on the door.

Both couples stared at each other, and without acknowledgement from anyone, they assumed what had transpired the night before.

"Well, is everyone ready?" Oliver asked.

"I would like to change, but it won't take me but a few minutes." Rita said.

As she brushed by the couple standing in front of them, she grabbed Shane by the hand and dragged her into their room.

"Rita!" Shane exclaimed. "What is it?"

"I slept with Norman!" She gushed, both excited and embarrassed.

"Slept with him? As in _** t**_ with him?" She asked stretching out the word.

"As in had sex with him!" Rita exclaimed. Both woman were giddy with excitement.

"Eee! That's wonderful!" Shane said.

"I hope so. I'm not usually this forward." Rita said.

"Sometimes things happen for a reason. Or don't happen…" She thought out loud.

"So, I take it things didn't change between you and Oliver?" She asked.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that, but not the way they did for you!" Shane laughed. "So, how was your evening? Was he worth the wait?"

"Oh, Shane! It was everything I ever thought it would be, and more. He is the most caring, sensitive, loving, thoughtful lover I've ever had. He's so strong and commanding." She continued.

"Norman?" Shane asked confused.

"Yes. Oh, please don't let on that you know. He'll be so embarrassed." Rita said as she came out of the bathroom buttoning the last of her blouse. Shane buttoned her lips and smiled at her friend.

"Well, I'll give him this much… you are absolutely glowing." Shane commented.

"I'm floating!" She twirled around and danced her way to the door, opening it and joining the men in the hall.

Rita and Norman took the lead down the corridor.

"Let's go home." Oliver said as he slipped his hand into Shane's, entwining her fingers with his.


End file.
